


New Dragon, New Title

by BlueFairyKino



Series: Chronicle13 [2]
Category: 7th Dragon (Video Game)
Genre: i wrote this before writing the main fic but that's bc i liked this idea, kinoko honey pls chill with your god complex, spoilers for endgame stuff kinda???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFairyKino/pseuds/BlueFairyKino
Summary: The leader's wings ache after months of staying still.





	New Dragon, New Title

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i plan on writing an actual multi-chapter fic about this girl and her unit 13 eventually but for now??? take her kinda getting a sorta-semi-maybe-god-complex after things happen
> 
> it might be a bit obvious but this is....sorta canon divergent? and the big fic will be S U P E R divergent when i do that so. yeah. here.

It was late.

The others were either asleep or doing something important (she knew Ibuko was probably taking care of a job, but that just meant he wouldn’t come back too early and see her gone).

Kinoko was desperate. She hadn’t transformed, hadn’t spread her wings in _months._ Despite her natural connection to her original, current form, the need was still there in the form of the dragon’s power resting within her.

So when she was certain that nobody would wake by her sneaking out of the house, the girl left and ran.

When she stopped to finally catch her breath, she had come to an open field. Somewhere where nobody would see her change.

It wouldn’t be fully though. Just a bit. Just enough to take flight for a while.

Vein-patterned wings lifted from her back, the two pairs appearing as if by magic. Twin colored horns emerged similarly from her head, twisted around each other in their signature DNA strand-like shape.

Once the final piece of her slight transformation appeared, the long white tail, the fin on the end swishing somewhat, a large flap of the wings sent Kinoko into the skies.

She felt free. Perhaps it was cliche to feel like that, but it was true. It was freeing to fly around this world, the one _she_ had created, the one _she_ had saved. The world itself from destruction, and her from a lonesome life.

All because she made the right decision. Because she became VFD.

“…”

She paused.

_No._

That was the name of the old 7th True Dragon. The one who desired the complete annihilation and rebirth of the world.

The one that wasn’t her.

She may resemble the old dragon, but she wasn’t it. All she had was its power and small pieces of its appearance.

VFD was the destroyer. Kinoko was the savior.

She needed a new title for this form.

Many thoughts ran through her head. Multiple names she thought of for a moment, but then passed on.

One stuck, though.

_I am not VFD. It was the 7th True Dragon, and it has fallen. I am the 8th True Dragon Messiam. I saved this world, even if most do not know it…I deserve the title._


End file.
